Day 2: 7:00pm-8:00pm
| code = 2AFF12 | author = Evan Katz | director = Frederick King Keller | rating = 8.6/12}} Jack manages to track down and interrogate Syed Ali. Kate discovers Marie's involvement with Ali. President Palmer directs the interrogation of Roger Stanton, and Lynne Kresge finds out more information about Sherry Palmer's involvement with Stanton. Episode guide * David Palmer}} has Roger Stanton arrested and interrogated by tortuous methods. * , having escaped from the police, gets lost in the wilderness while finding her way. Jack inquires about her whereabouts. * Syed Ali orders to pick up the trigger from Marko's place of employment. * informs Kate about Syed Ali's role in the terrorist plot. Kate identifies Ali in the mosque. Upon attempting to apprehend him, CTU agents find what they believe to be Ali having burned himself to death, then resume the search upon discovering that it was an imposter. EMTs arrive to take the burned man to the hospital. Agent Tom Baker orders Kate to step outside the mosque, but Kate protests, and Jack backs her up, stating that she needs to make the final identification. Tom shows Jack a burnt piece of paper that was on the body of the burnt man, and Jack orders the paper sent to CTU. Jack asks Imam Al Fulani if he is protecting Ali. The Imam assures Jack that he does not condone Ali's actions, but requests to speak to Ali himself, hoping to persuade him from the point of view of a fellow Muslim. Jack thanks the Imam and goes with another agent to find a hidden trap door, and then Jack proceeds alone to prevent Ali from committing suicide before he can be apprehended. As Marie is driving, she receives a call from Ali informing her of Ali's delay and ordering her to proceed to the rendezvous point, and then to proceed if Ali does not arrive within a half hour. Ali then hears some noise, and on trying to discover the source of the noise, is apprehended by Bauer. The agents proceed in, along with Kate, who identifies Ali, screaming. Bauer orders her out of the room as he and several men subdue Ali to pull the cyanide capsule out of his mouth. George, in obvious pain, sits down at the table with Bob Warner, who is still stunned that Marie could have shot Reza and the accompanying CTU agents. Bob assures George that he would have intervened had he known of her involvement. George asks if this revelation explains any behavior that was out of character for Marie, and Bob recounts how Marie's mother died while she was away at college, and then Marie ran away, then once she returned, she was no longer as politically active as she had been previously. George says that this is common among radicals in order to blend into the background. Michelle interrupts the questioning to inform George of the scan of the burnt paper fragment, and of a barely visible number in the corner of the fragment. Agent Randy Murdoch from San Diego immediately starts working on scanning the fragment to find anything that would have been written on it. George asks for Tony's progress on the satellite feed. Stanton's interrogation continues as Palmer watches from his office. Mike enters and informs Palmer of Jack's interrogation of Ali. Palmer orders that Jack be given any resources he needs. Mike observes Palmer watching Stanton's interrogation. Palmer informs Mike that both Stanton and Agent Simmons received the same training at resisting interrogation, but "everyone breaks eventually." Tony is on the phone with the sheriff's office inquiring about Kim when George comes over and expresses his exasperation at Tony focusing on Kim rather than finding the bomb. Tony protests that he has everyone he needs to get the satellite feed up and running and reiterates his promise that they would ensure Kim's safety, but George insists that Tony (and everyone else) remain focused on finding the bomb. As George retreats into his office, he begins to cringe with pain as a result of the radiation poisoning. Tony then calls the ranger station and asks them to look out for someone who has just entered the Angeles Crest Forest. Kim sits, trying to figure out how to release herself from the cougar snare when she hears some noise in the background. She tries hiding behind a rock until she discovers that it's a person. She slowly reveals herself and lets the man know what had happened. The man tells her that it's not safe to wander in the forest at night, but offers his cabin for the evening. CTU agents outside the mosque are setting up a video feed to the room where Ali is being held. Agent Baker and Kate wait outside as Imam Al Fulani walks past them. Jack is trying to push Ali to reveal the location of the bomb, but Ali resists, reiterating his willingness to die to allow the plan to succeed. The imam enters and informs Ali that the Qur'an forbids the kind of action that Ali is planning, but Ali rejects the imam's statement, claiming that the two men interpret the Qur'an differently. The imam implores further, claiming that the murder of millions will not earn Ali a place in Paradise, but Ali simply dismisses him. The imam, shocked by Ali's statements, leaves the interrogation room, informing Jack that Ali is the first Muslim he has personally met who would act on such impulses of hatred. Jack has the imam escorted from the mosque, stating that he can't be involved in what is to happen next. Agent Baker calls Jack over and repeats to him the last number to be recovered from Ali's cell phone, which Kate recognizes as Marie's phone number, and she demands to know about Marie's involvement, which is when Jack tells Kate that Marie killed Reza and the two agents. Kate protests, and Jack tells her the one way she can prove Marie's innocence is to call Marie and talk to her herself, to which Kate agrees. Jack talks to Baker to set up a cell phone trace to make it look like it's coming from Kate's phone. Jack briefs Kate for the call with Marie. Kate asks what happens if someone else answers, and Jack tells her that's what they need to find out. Kate hesitates, but Jack implores her to call, telling her that could save the lives of millions. Kate calls, and Marie answers. Kate tries to talk to her, and Marie tries to avoid any admission of what she's really doing. Kate tries to get her to agree to meet back at the house, when Marie realizes that she's been found out. Kate asks if Marie really killed Reza and the two agents, which Marie confirms before hanging up and throwing her phone out the car window. The agent tells Jack they narrowed the trace down to Sylmar, so Jack orders CHP to search the entire area for Marie. Kate begins yelling hysterically, before Jack apologizes to her and walks away. Tony asks if there has been any word from the ranger station, but Michelle says there has been nothing when Murdoch informs them that he's found traces of a written number: N34. There are additional numbers, but he lets them know that he'll need more time to determine what those are. Tony orders Michelle to find out anything that those numbers could possibly match. Jack goes back towards the interrogation room when Baker informs Jack of the find, and Jack goes in to ask Ali what those numbers mean, telling him that they are tracking down Marie and attempting to persuade him that they will find out anyway, and it will simply be in his best interests to cooperate. Ali continues to resist until they show him video feed of Ali's family being held hostage by American agents in his country. Ali is shocked, but continues to show defiance. Mike informs Palmer about Jack holding Ali's family hostage and his request to assassinate Ali's family members individually, to which Palmer responds with shock. Mike tries to play this off politically, but Palmer's morals still prevent him from condoning the action. Jack keeps trying to persuade Ali to cooperate by discussing personal details of his family members. He tries to empathize with Ali over losing a family member, but insists that he will proceed unless Ali cooperates, when he's interrupted by a call from Palmer forbidding the assassination of Ali's family. Palmer ends the call, but Jack plays a charade once the call is complete, acting as if he was able to convince Palmer to authorize the assassination. Mike fields a call asking for Stanton from Rich. Mike tells Rich that he doesn't know Stanton's whereabouts, and to call Scott Brandt, acting director of NSA. Lynne then asks to speak to him regarding Sherry Palmer's involvement, believing she is connected with Stanton. She informs him of a secret meeting with an informant just outside the compound. Mike, shocked, instructs her to proceed with the meeting, although he doesn't believe that she is a traitor. Jack instructs the agents to proceed with the assassination, beginning with the oldest son, Asad. After his last appeal to Ali is rejected, Jack gives the go to kill the oldest son. Ali watches in horror as his oldest son is shot, and screams in anger, continuing to refuse to cooperate. Lynne drives out to the location for the secret meeting with the informant and walks around looking for him. She is shocked to find Sherry Palmer instead. Sherry insists on her innocence, claiming that she is being framed by the same people who are conspiring with Roger Stanton, who are conspiring to take over the Presidency. Lynne states her belief that Sherry is acting in her own best interests instead of the President's, and she walks away, warning Sherry that she will not permit her to undermine President Palmer. Jack once again appeals to Ali to reveal the location of the bomb or he will order the execution of Ali's other son. Just as Jack is about to give the order, Ali relents and reveals that the bomb is at Norton Airfield, and that the plan was to fly the bomb over downtown and detonate it. Jack calls in this information to George, and Michelle connects the number N34 to a potential plane tail number. George orders teams to Norton to secure the bomb, and has Michelle contact the FAA and direct two F-16s to the region. CTU agents remove Ali from the mosque. Kate displays shock that Jack was willing to order the execution of Ali's son, but Jack ignores her, simply requesting the reconnection of the video to Ali's family. Jack and Kate both see the live video being corrected, revealing all three family members are alive — the assassination was faked. Jack requests Kate's presence at Norton to try and speak to Marie, and Kate agrees. Split screen: Jack and Kate get back in the SUV. Lonnie leads Kim through the woods. President Palmer continues to watch as Roger Stanton is tortured. At Norton Airfield, Marie slips into one of the hangars. Marie gives the trigger to Omar. They test the connections, and upon finding that they are good, they install it into the bomb itself, and go to pray before taking off. '' Memorable quotes * David Palmer: Agent Simmons informs me that Roger received the same training at resisting interrogation that he did. But everyone breaks eventually. * Syed Ali: I am not afraid to die. * Jack Bauer: The only way you're going to die is if I kill you. Your bomb's not going off. * Syed Ali: I am doing Allah's work. * Jack Bauer: No, you're going to kill millions of people. That's what you're doing. Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Xander Berkeley as George Mason * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Guest starring * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Michelle Forbes as Lynne Kresge * Laura Harris as Marie Warner * John Terry as Bob Warner * Francesco Quinn as Syed Ali * Kevin Dillon as Lonnie McRae * Daniel Dae Kim as Agent Tom Baker * Bernard White as Imam Al-Fulani * Steven Culp as Agent Ted Simmons * Val Lauren as Agent Randy Murdoch * Dane Northcutt as Trap door agent Co-starring * Ike Bram as Fareed Ali * Marc Casabani as Omar * Raja Fenske as Asad Ali * Shaheen Vaaz as Syed Ali's wife Uncredited * Dana Bunch as CTU staffer * Kenneth Davila as CTU SWAT team member * Harris Yulin as Roger Stanton Production staff Background information and notes * Evan Katz won the Writers Guild of America Award for Best Screenplay – Episodic Drama for this episode. * Goof: At 7:17pm, a technician is seen unspooling wire through the front entrance of the mosque. In the next immediate shot, he is seen walking through the hidden corridor in the basement. It would be impossible for him to have made it to the closet and through the trapdoor in that time. * Marc Casabani, who plays Omar, was supposed to be a guest star for this episode but when the episode aired, he was changed to a co star, instead. * Marie is revealed as having converted to Radical Islam in this episode. See also * 7:00pm-8:00pm (disambiguation) Day 212 212